Bruce Wayne(Batman) (DCUAOM)
My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 10, my parents were murdered in front of my eyes. I've spent my life training to fight The same sort of criminals that took them from me. History Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy. Alfred's the only one who could ever get me to laugh. I was a very serious child. Fact is, I tore through Dickens when I was just about your age.You ever see the 1948 movie version, directed by David Lean?"Beware the Court of Owls That watches all the time Gazing from the shadows Behind cement and lime They see you at the hearth They see you in your bed Take care, beware, or they will send...A talon for your head." I believed it. I really did. I thought it was the Court that killed them. And I made up my mind to find them and make them pay for what they'd done.I knew that Harbor House was the Court's headquarters. I watched them.The richest men in Gotham, the most powerful. And if I searched long enough I'd find proof. And did you? No, Alfred. Justice League We're fighting alongside an alien, an Amazon, A human lightning bolt, a cyborg, and a speedster. Far as I can tell, Hal, you and I Are the only normal people here. Before Superman and Batman met and he researched him and His powers levels. Wayne Industries *Every ingredient fresh and organic.Shipped in daily from a farm Master Bruce owns. *Pop Corn Batcave *Accessing open file on Anton Schott...a.k.a. Dollmaker. Dollmaker deceased. Case Closed. *Activating panic room protocol. *Batmobile *Investigative report on Batwoman, aka Katherine Kane. Her father is Colonel Jacob Kane.Military intelligence.On Katherine's 12th birthday, she and her twin sister Elizabeth were abducted, along with their mother, Gabrielle,and held for ransom.Colonel Kane led a rescue mission that saved Kate's life.But in the attempt both Gabrielle and Elizabeth were murdered. She would follow in her father's footsteps,enrolling at West Point,but ultimately expelled. Something broke inside Kate.Two years later,Katherine emerged as Batwoman.She's impressive, but her methods make her a danger to this city. And to herself.It's time for me to decide if I'm going to take her under my wing...or take her down. *Security Wall *Upgraded the Security Wall. Batmobile *Bluetooth Enabled Training *You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal *There's a school in Switzerland run by a retired general who knows far more than I do about boys and discipline. Try this again, that's where you'll be spending the next year. *This is a monastery in the Himalayas.I stayed there years ago when I was lost, troubled.And the monks helped me in ways that proved to be very helpful. *Remember Robin Justice not Vengeance. *We have to be better than our baser instincts. *Dressing like a bat doesn't make you a hero. It just makes you a target. *And using a gun makes you just like them. Students #Dick Grayson(Robin/Nightwing) (DCUAOM) #Damian Wayne(Robin) Trivia *We never see how Batman frees Superman from the Parademon infection. One moment he's trying to kill Batman, the next they are both coming out of the Boom Tube and they are completely fine. Not to mention they are now wearing some kind of armor chest plates that are never explained. Movies *Justice League War *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. *Son of Batman *Batman vs. Robin 2015 Teams Screenshots 99-1.PNG 98-1.PNG 100-2.PNG 97-1.PNG 121.PNG 77-1459893632.PNG 36-1462484198.PNG 30-1462484197.PNG 110-1462498632.PNG 109-3.PNG 94-1462498629.PNG 93-1462498629.PNG 70-1462498628.PNG 69-1462498628.PNG 56-1462498627.PNG 49h.PNG 50h.PNG 51h.PNG 52h.PNG 3F3C0062-94C4-4A53-BE0D-66E4824062D1.png Batman Hush 0319.jpg Batman Hush 1368.jpg Batman Hush 2500.jpg Reign of the Supermen 2019 1437.jpg Batman Hush 0067.jpg Batman Hush 0068.jpg Category:DC Universe Category:Stealth Force Category:Justice League Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Prodigy Category:Archer Category:Tacticians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Batmen of the Multiverse Category:Armor Users Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Father Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Title Characters Category:Legal Guardian Category:Disguise Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torture Victims Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Batman Family Category:Suicide Watch Category:Amnesia Category:Vengeance Category:Chick Magnet Category:Acrobatics Category:Billionaires Category:CEOs Category:Business Owners Category:Vigilante Category:Gotham City Category:Marksmanship Category:Cursed Category:Indomitable Will Category:Americans Category:Genius Category:Super Hero Category:Cape Category:Escape Artist Category:Code of Honor Category:Movie Characters Category:DCUAOM Category:Workaholic Category:Secret Keeper Category:New 52 Category:Martial Artist Category:Wayne Family Category:Son Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Lord Category:Muggles Category:Teachers Category:Scientists